Snapshots
by I-miss-chocolate
Summary: related one-shots showing various moments of the relationship between Jess and Becker. Established relationship
1. Plans

_I'm baaaack... lol  
Hi again! I finally dug out of the mess of RL to bother you with more stories. I've been working on this for awhile...still not sure it's ready, but I really wanted to get something actually published. This is a series of Jess/Becker oneshots, showing various moments of their life together. I guess it could be a continuation of my last fic, but can be a stand alone. Anyways, enough rambling, hope you enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: *sigh* not mine. If it was, there would be many, many more episodes, and a LOT more J/B_

* * *

"What do you think of this place?" Jess called from her seat at the table. She held up a picture, turning it towards Becker.

Becker rolled his eyes before turning away from the television to glance at the photo. "It's fine," he said before turning back around.

"You said that about the last five!" Jess said, growing frustrated.

"Because they were all fine," he stated. He stood and crossed the room to stand beside her. "I told you, I don't care where we get married."

"You are not helpful at all," Jess replied, dropping the picture down. "You honestly don't care?"

"Not about where we get married. The location doesn't matter, just what happens there. Just pick something."

"Fine." She glanced at the photos for a moment. "Here." She pointed to one of the many pictures spread across the table's surface. She had called all of the places the moment they'd picked a date, tentatively reserving them, just in case.

Becker peered over her shoulder to glance at the photo of sprawling gardens seen from a balcony. "Okay."

"Men," she huffed under her breath before setting the photos aside. "Now, about the suits."

Becker groaned before walking to the fridge to pull out a beer. He grabbed a bottle of juice for Jess, setting it down in front of her and taking the seat beside her. "I told you before," he started, only to have her cut him off.

"Nope. You are not getting out of this one. You guys have to pick your own suits. Abby and Emily already have their dresses, and mine is going to be ready tomorrow."

Becker perked up slightly at that, grinning at her. "Really?"

"No, you cannot see it," she said firmly.

"But-"

"No. You can see it at the wedding."

Becker rolled his eyes, but kept silent.

"Now, back to your suits," she started. "I've already picked a place for you to go. You can go with Matt and Connor tomorrow when you're off. They have the colors, and told me they have several styles ready for you to choose from."

Becker groaned again, taking a large drink of his beer. "Fine. We'll go tomorrow," he conceded, looking like he was preparing to be executed.

"Thank you," Jess said, smiling.

"Anything else you'd like to torture me with?"

Jess laughed. "Not right now. I'll call and confirm the reservation for the location. The flowers have been ordered, I just need to give them the address now. Abby and Emily are coming with me to pick the cake in the morning, and that's all that's left besides the suits."

"Couldn't we just run away somewhere?" Becker asked hopefully. "And save all this hassle?" The glare he received from Jess made him cringe. "Nevermind." He grabbed his drink while standing, and leaned over to give her a kiss.

Jess sighed happily into the kiss before pulling away. "Go watch your match," she said. "I just want to clean this up and then I'm heading to bed."

Becker grinned, heading back to the living room. He picked up the remote, switched off the television and strode quickly back to Jess, who looked up at him with confusion. "Leave it," he stated, pulling her into his arms for a deep kiss.

Jess nodded when he broke away, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

_Well? Hope that wasn't too bad. I have three more ready to go, and ideas for several more. As always, I love hearing what you all think. Love it? Hate it? Reviews help me learn and improve. Thanks for reading! _


	2. I do

"Everything is fine, Jess." Abby fought the urge to roll her eyes at her friend and her nervous actions.

Jess stood in front of the large mirror, smoothing her hands over her dress before fiddling with her hair, again. "Are you sure? The flowers-" she started before Emily interrupted.

"The flowers are lovely. So is the location, and the dresses," she stated. "Everything is beautiful."

"The men?" Jess said, returning her attention to her hair. She frowned at a wayward tendril, and grabbed the hairspray to try and tame it.

"Trying to keep Becker from passing out," Abby said, then instantly regretted it when Jess whipped around to face her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, Jess. He's just a little nervous, just like you."

"I'm not nervous," Jess argued. She glanced between her friends, both looking at her skeptically. "Fine, I'm a little nervous."

"There is nothing to worry about, Jess," Emily said, smiling at Jess.

"I know, but I can't help it." Jess put her hairspray down, deciding there was nothing else for her to do with her hair, and turned away from the mirror. "How do I look?"

Emily and Abby both beamed at her. "Beautiful," Abby said, coming forward to hug her friend.

Emily nodded in agreement. "Captain Becker will be very pleased."

Jess blushed, smoothing her hands over her dress. "Are you sure?" She asked, hands fluttering over her stomach. She was the one that wanted to rush the wedding, so she didn't look huge in her dress for the pictures, but now she was regretting it, wondering if they had given themselves enough time to prepare.

"Yes," both women said in unison.

Jess laughed, forcing herself to relax. "Alright, I'm ready."

Emily went to tell everyone they were ready to start, while Abby gathered the bouquets. "I'm so happy for both of you," she whispered to Jess as they left the room and headed for the patio where the wedding would be held.

They paused just before reaching the doors, waiting for Emily, and their cues. Jess peered around the doorway, looking at the small crowd of family and ARC personnel. Her eyes landed on the head of the aisle, and she felt the air rush out of her lungs. Becker stood there, talking with Connor and Matt, looking anxious. He looked gorgeous in his suit, she thought, feeling her temperature rise as she looked at him.

"Breathe," Abby reminded her. "Come on, time to get married," she said, squeezing Jess' hand gently. The music started, and Emily, then Abby walked slowly down the aisle to the waiting men. Jess smiled as she saw the reaction of their respective partners when they saw them. The music changed, and Jess took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart.

An usher held the door for her, and she stepped out as the crowd stood and turned to watch her. She focused on taking slow, careful steps as she began walking down the aisle. Lifting her eyes, she met Becker's gaze, seeing his wide grin as he watched her. She felt her nerves disappear as she returned his smile, and reached the altar. He extended his hands, and she grabbed them, linking their fingers together. She could see him relax as she felt her own nerves melt away.

The ceremony flew by in a blur, and suddenly the minister was congratulating them and announcing them married. "You may kiss the bride."

* * *

_Sorry for the weird ending. I couldn't decide where to cut it off, and this was the least terrible ending I wrote. As always, reviews are love!  
_


	3. Push

and now, I bring you a Jecker baby :-)

* * *

"Be careful," Jess called, struggling to get off the couch as Becker got ready to leave the flat.

Becker crossed the room, and carefully guided her back onto the cushions. "Remember what the doctor said. Lots of rest," he reminded her.

Jess sighed in frustration and settled back in, glaring at her husband. "I know, I know. I just hate being so lazy."

Becker chuckled, earning a glare that immediately silenced him. "You're not lazy, Jess, you're going to have a baby in just a couple of weeks. There is nothing wrong with taking it easy." He waited until she nodded, propping her feet up on the table. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"I'm fine. You go and save the world from dinosaurs; I'll just be sitting here, being bored out of my mind."

Becker laughed again, leaning down to give her a light kiss. "See you tonight. Love you," he called as he left the room.

Jess heard the door close a few seconds later, and sighed again. She carefully stretched, trying to reach the remote. Finally grabbing it, she flicked through the channels, trying to find something to watch. "What do you think little one?" She said, laying a hand across her large stomach. "Rom Com? Shopping network? What will it be today?" She giggled when the baby shifted under her palm. She finally picked a random channel, settling in to watch.

A few minutes later, the baby moved again, pressing against her bladder, making Jess groan. She slowly pushed off the couch and walked carefully down the hall.

She had just settled back onto the couch again when she felt something wet on the cushions. Confused, she glanced down, checking to see if she had spilled her water. She let out a gasp as she realized her clothes were wet, and her water was still on the table. "Oh no," she whispered as she realized out what was happening. Reaching for the phone on the table, she quickly dialed for an ambulance, knowing Becker would take too long to get home.

After that was done, she called him and left a message telling him to get to the hospital.

* * *

The team had just returned from a short mission, and were all gathered in the locker room. Becker reached into his locker to put away his gear, and saw the light on his phone flashing. He dialed his voicemail, freezing as he listened to the message.

"Becker?" Matt called, wondering why the soldier was frozen in place, his phone held to his ear. "Becker, what's wrong?"

"Jess," Becker said quietly. "She's on her way to the hospital."

"What are you doing still standing here?" Abby questioned. "Let's go!" She said, grabbing his arm.

The movement pulled Becker out of his shock, and he nodded. Stripping off his gear from the mission, he tossed it quickly in his locker, and ran out the door, everyone following closely behind.

* * *

Becker skidded to a stop at the nurse's desk, and quickly tried to catch his breath. The rest of the team caught up to him just as he was asking for her room number. He glanced at his friends, and Matt said they would find the waiting room, before waving him off to find Jess.

"I'll keep you posted," Becker said, heading down the hall in the direction the nurse pointed. He paused outside the door, the moment finally catching up to him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to see Jess propped up in the bed, hooked up to various machines and breathing heavily.

"Becker! Thank God! I didn't think you were going to make it!" Jess cried out once she spotted him, before gasping in pain and clutching her stomach.

Becker rushed forward, taking her hand. "Sorry I'm late," he said, feeling guilty. "There was an," he paused and glanced at the nurse checking on Jess. "There was an issue at work. I came as soon as I got your message."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." She squeezed his hand, giving him a tight smile.

"And just in time," the doctor said, walking in the door. He nodded to Becker before turning to Jess. "It looks like you're just about ready to push. Ready to meet your little one?"

Becker nodded, leaning forward to give Jess a kiss on the cheek and squeezing her hand.

He was beginning to regret taking her hand several minutes later, when Jess tightened her already vice like grip on him. He grimaced, but kept silent, knowing that his suffering was nothing compared to hers. "Come on, Jess, almost there, just keep breathing like we practiced," he coached.

"Oh, shut up!" she screamed, before crying in pain again.

He cringed internally, trying to ignore her attacks on him.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Becker. I can see the head now. I need a few more good pushes, and you're all done."

"I can't!" she shouted, dropping back against the pillows in exhaustion. "I'm so tired," she whimpered softly.

Becker leaned forward, touching her face softly. "You can do it, Jess. I've seen you face tougher things than this," he whispered. "Just a few more pushes, and we can meet our baby."

Jess nodded. "Okay. Let's do this," she said, sitting back up. She screamed loudly as her body tensed. A few seconds later, a different cry sounded in the room. Jess collapsed back to the pillows with a heavy sigh. She and Becker turned to the doctor as he handed the baby to a nurse. They took the infant over to a table in the corner to be cleaned and examined.

Becker gave Jess a quick kiss. "I knew you could do it," he murmured. "I love you."

* * *

_sorry! I have the next part written, but now I'm torn on the ending now... do you all want a boy or girl? Name suggestions? I have a couple of ideas in mind, but I love hearing what you all think. Also, sorry this one is so short, I've had an evil week, and am can't seem to get the sappy muse to cooperate right now. Next chapter soon, promise! As always, reviews are love_


End file.
